Hacer el bien
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Spoilers de ZeXal II. Rei/Yuuma. Alit/Yuuma. A veces, querer siempre hacer el bien y pensar positivo no trae cosas buenas, sobretodo cuando eres tan considerado como para ayudarle a tu enemigo a tener una cita con tu amor platónico. Por supuesto, Yuuma no les dejará las cosas tan fáciles y su decisión será, además, inesperada. One-shot.


**Claim: **Shingetsu Rei/Tsukumo Yuuma, Alit.  
**Notas: **Spoilers del episodio 7 de ZeXal II.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **10. Suspiro.

* * *

**Hacer el bien.**

Rei observa fascinado a su alrededor, tratando de no perder detalle del lujoso espacio al que lo han invitado, pero le resulta casi imposible entre lo cómodo que está el asiento de piel y las miles de luces de colores que reflejan las botellas bajo el tenue foco del bar. Nunca había estado en un lugar así antes y por eso no puede contener su emoción, aunque la persona a su lado no parezca compartir su sentir. Tratando de mantenerse tranquilo, Rei encara a su acompañante, que se encuentra sentado a su lado, meneando con el gesto de un vicioso redomado un vaso donde ya sólo quedan dos solitarios hielos. Alit y él nunca han sido precisamente los mejores amigos, aunque Rei le tiene confianza porque Yuuma también se la tiene, sin embargo, sus lazos de amistad nunca se han estrechado más allá de un ocasional saludo por las mañanas, por lo cual el que lo haya invitado a su bar, con un nombre tan particular, le parece igual de extraño.

—¿Qué sucede, Alit? —pregunta el joven, que olisquea su vaso con curiosidad, tratando de detectar si hay una nota del alcohol en el fondo, escondida entre el color brillante de su bebida—. Si no te importa, puedes contármelo. Sólo quiero ayudar.

—Por eso te pedí que vinieras —suspira el moreno, dejando con un gesto un tanto dramático el vaso sobre la mesa, antes de dirigirle una mirada lastimera, en la cual sus ojos verdes lucen como dos joyas opacas—. Rei, necesito tu ayuda.

—¡Claro que sí! —se apresura a afirmar Shingetsu, alzando un puño en gesto victorioso—. Cualquier cosa en la que pueda serte útil, sólo dímelo. Sólo quiero hacer el bien.

Alit le regala una sonrisa, demostrándole que aprecia sus palabras en tiempos de crisis. No sabía a quién más acudir, pero el entusiasmo que muestra el joven le dice que es suficiente ayuda a sus propósitos. Suficiente y muy buena ayuda.

—¿Quieres otro trago? —pregunta el joven barian, que se levanta para rodear la mesa en busca de las coloridas botellas que hay detrás del mostrador, que siguen pareciéndole a Rei un arcoiris difícil de explicar. Ya se ha tomado su trago y aunque tiene un regusto amargo, también hay algo en el líquido que le resulta reconfortante, cálido como si fuera chocolate caliente y difícil de dejar.

—Sí, por favor —asiente él y le entrega el vaso, expectante de que empiece a hablar. Hay muy pocas cosas que Rei no pueda hacer, pues todo es posible para él si se lo propone realmente. Sólo es cuestión de pensar positivo y para eso él es el número 1. Si Alit se siente triste, si Alit necesita ayuda, si él o alguien más necesita de Shingetsu Rei, sólo tienen que decírselo y hará hasta lo imposible por ayudar. Por hacer el bien.

—Es sobre Yuuma —confiesa Alit, tras varios minutos en los que remueve varias botellas, vacía sus contenidos y juega a mezclar todo tipo de bebidas, con la misma habilidad que si llevara años haciéndolo. Durante unos segundos y antes de abordar totalmente la cuestión de Yuuma, Rei se pregunta cuántos años tiene y si en realidad está permitido beber lo que parece ser alcohol a su edad. Pero el moreno no tiene intención de ponerse a discutir sobre la edad legal de sus vicios y roba toda su atención sobre dicha cuestión con sus siguientes palabras—. Quiero que salga conmigo. Creí que podrías ayudarme porque eres su amigo, el más cercano estos últimos meses y sabes mucho de él.

—¿Salir contigo? —durante un segundo, Rei no entiende del todo sus palabras, se niega a entenderlas, aunque no sabe si tiene que ver con el curioso sentimiento de embotamiento que lo ha embargado de pronto, tras haberle tomado un poco más al nuevo vaso que Alit le acaba de tender—. ¡Sólo tienes que preguntárselo! —cosa más simple Rei no puede concebir. Yuuma nunca ha dicho que no cuando le pide ir a dar un paseo, tener un duelo o salir un rato de compras, así que Rei no puede ver qué problema hay con que Alit haga lo mismo.

—No, no sólo salir —Alit vuelve a adoptar su posición de hombre huraño al lado de Rei, removiendo de cuando en cuando los hielos en su vaso, que resuenan melodiosamente en el bar, el lugar perfecto para hacerse confidencias de ese tipo—. Quiero que sea... —se detiene unos segundos a sopesar la cuestión, buscando las palabras humanas para lo que en el mundo Barian es conocido de otra manera—. Mi novio —termina triunfante y recuerda durante unos segundos la manera en cómo el joven Tsukumo lo hace sentir, feliz, atontado, pequeño, incluso.

—¿T-tu novio? —las palabras se le atoran en la boca y la sensación de aturdimiento es cada vez mayor, pero Rei no pierde de vista a su interlocutor ni puede borrar sus palabras de su mente, cada vez más difusa.

—Se lo he insinuado un millón de veces, pero es imposible, no lo entiende —otro suspiro escapa de sus labios y Alit se inclina hacia Rei para hacerle aún más confidencias, así, hombro con hombro, como un par de compañeros de juerga—. Esta vez, sin embargo, quiero decírselo en serio.

—Pues... díselo —sugiere Rei, cuyo malestar amenaza con hacerlo perder la conciencia. Sólo lleva dos vasos pero se siente terriblemente mareado y sin embargo, Alit no parece nada afectado por los misteriosos jugos de colores que se ha servido a su vez. Pero más que eso, más que el malestar físico que hace que vea doble (dos pares de ojos verdes esperando una respuesta), está el malestar en su pecho, como si un segundo corazón, cuyo palpitar doliera, hubiese empezado a latir en ese mismo instante, despertando de un sueño que, quizá, debió ser eterno.

—Se lo diré, claro que sí —asegura y una nueva sonrisa adorna sus facciones, que parecen haber sido de pronto tocadas por el sol—. Pero quiero que sea un momento especial y un lugar perfecto. No sé si me entiendes...

—Creo que sí —oh, por supuesto que sí. La cosa palpitante en su pecho lo entiende mejor que nadie y también sabe que el plan no le gusta en absoluto y que preferiría estar lejos de ese lugar, bajo la luz del sol, sin haberse tomado esos extraños líquidos y sin haber escuchado esas horribles confesiones.

—¡Qué bien! —Alit no le parece mala persona, Rei incluso diría que sólo quiere hacer el bien, justo como él. Pero sus planes, bueno, son algo difíciles de digerir—. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

—Sí... ¡Claro que sí! —no puede negarse, ¿cómo podría? Prometió ayudarle incluso antes de saber qué necesitaba y además, Alit lo invitó a su guarida, le sirvió esos exóticos refrescos y, aunque él no lo supiera en esos momentos, lo ayudaría horas más tarde con la resaca—. ¿En qué puedo ser útil?

—Tengo un plan, escucha con atención —las botellas y los vasos quedan olvidados momentáneamente, lo cual habla de la fuerte resolución de Alit y de cuán interesado está en que su plan salga bien—. Mañana tras la puesta de sol, quiero que lleves a Yuuma al parque de la ciudad. Justo en el centro, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —es un plan sencillo y él no tiene porqué escuchar lo que suceda después, o al menos eso cree.

—Cuando lleguen, no tardaré mucho en aparecer. Quiero que vayas tras los árboles más cercanos, frente a la fuente en forma de corazón. Allí habrá unos dispositivos de fuegos pirotécnicos —duda unos segundos, pensando si ha usado el término correcto y al ver que el otro no pone objeciones (quizá porque está demasiado intoxicado y preocupado por el plan), prosigue con normalidad—: Enciéndelos cuando veas que me arrodillo, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo es un único botón. Nada más eso, ¿podrás hacerlo? ¿Por favor?

—Sí... ¡Déjamelo a mí! —así que sí tiene que escuchar lo que se vayan a decir, tiene que atestiguar lo que vaya a pasar. Como no lo desea ningún mal a Alit, no tiene más remedio que asentir, esperando que todo le salga bien. Pensar positivo, aunque él salga perjudicado—. Mañana por la noche, es una promesa.

Rei contiene las ganas de vomitar cuando Alit lo abraza, sacudiéndolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Cada poro de su ser exuda emoción y alegría, cosas a las que el joven no puede dejar de responder. Y aunque todo salga bien, piensa, se engaña, estará feliz por Alit y Yuuma.

.

Han estado dando vueltas por la ciudad durante horas y Rei tiene que admitir que se siente un poco aburrido, aunque no tanto como Yuuma, que comienza a quejarse mientras empiezan su camino hacia el parque, destino final de los dos. Durante todo el día se ha sentido nervioso, incluso un poco desesperado y su lema, el pensar positivo, apenas y causa un impacto en él. ¿Cómo pensar positivo cuando Yuuma, lo que más quiere e idolatra en el mundo, puede irse de su lado para siempre? ¿Y cómo no pensar positivo, cuando habrá alguien que lo hará feliz? La contradicción es demasiada para él y se mantiene en silencio, tratando por todos los medios de no echar a perder el plan.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vamos, Shingetsu? —se queja Yuuma con voz en cuello, las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y un gesto que habla de hastío y desesperación—. Hemos dado vueltas durante horas, ya me aburrí. Tengo hambre. ¿Podemos regresar a casa?

—¡Lo siento, Yuuma-kun! —y de verdad lo hace, porque conforme la silueta del parque se va haciendo cada vez más grande, conforme el susurro de los árboles llena sus oídos, sabe que ha llegado la hora de la verdad—. Para ser sincero, Alit me pidió que te trajera aquí. No quería molestarte, sólo quería hacer el bien, disculpa.

—¡Oh, Alit! —los ojos de Yuuma se abren, brillantes como estrellas. No sabe por qué Alit lo ha citado en ese lugar ni a esa hora, pero intuye que habrá un duelo muy divertido de por medio, lo cual nunca cae mal. Hace mucho que no pelea contra su rival (aunque no sabe en qué podrían ser rivales) y la perspectiva lo emociona—. ¡Qué bien! Entonces hay que apresurarnos, Shingetsu.

Yuuma echa a correr, toda la apatía y los nervios de pronto desaparecidos. A Rei le gusta más verlo así, lleno de vida, de ganas de luchar y de seguir, pero a la vez lo entristece el motivo, el visible cambio en su semblante apagado nada más habló de Alit, lo mucho que eso significa, aunque sea inconscientemente, que sus posibilidades decrementan, mientras que las de Alit aumentan. Quisiera irse también, retirarse a casa y dejarse vencer por pensamientos negativos por primera vez en su vida, pero su papel en todo aquél asunto no ha terminado y muy a su pesar echa a correr en pos de Yuuma, para guiarlo al lugar exacto del encuentro.

—Qué raro... —exclama el menor de los Tsukumo, cuando por fin ambos se encuentran en el centro del parque, frente a la fuente en forma de corazón—. ¿Por qué me citaría aquí Alit? —el lugar está repleto de parejitas, medio escondidas entre la protección natural que brinda el bosque y las bancas esparcidas por el lugar, bien colocadas para brindar privacidad. Yuuma parece intrigado y casi hasta un poco asqueado mientras ve cómo pasan por su lado parejas tomadas de la mano, incluso besándose frente a la fuente en forma de corazón, otro de esos extraños inventos del papá de Kaito.

—No lo sé —miente Rei, mirando en todas direcciones, secretamente esperando que Alit no se presente, que tengan que regresar a casa tras haber perdido el tiempo, aún como amigos, aún con posibilidades—. Quizás le surgió algo...

—No, no, ¡ya viene! —anuncia Yuuma emocionado, señalando en la distancia a una figura en un fino traje de color negro, que sostiene un gran ramo de rosas en las manos—. ¿Por qué traerá esas rosas...?

—Bueno, Yuuma-kun, ¡yo me voy! ¡Buena suerte! —sin esperar respuesta, Rei se apresura a esconderse entre los árboles indicados, donde el interruptor está presente sin falta. El corazón le palpita con una velocidad extrema, vertiginosa, pero sus deseos de buena suerte son sinceros, a pesar del dolor en su pecho. Sólo queda esperar.

—¿Eh? ¡Espera, Shingetsu...! —Yuuma se queda con la mano estirada, viendo cómo su amigo se aleja hasta desaparecer. La situación comienza a parecerle extraña, pues Alit no lleva disco de duelo, ni mucho menos algo que indique que se batirán en una batalla de proporciones épicas.

—Yuuma, lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho? —inquiere el moreno, cuando por fin logra alcanzarlo. Algunas chicas se le quedan mirando al pasar, pues presenta un aspecto impecable, el cabello limpio y reluciente y un olor suave a shampoo y loción.

—¿Eh? No, no mucho —los ojos de Yuuma se deslizan rápidamente por la vestimenta de su amigo y la sensación de que las cosas no serán conforme a lo planeado lo abruma de pronto. ¿Dónde está Shingetsu? ¿Por qué lo abandonó? ¿Dónde está Astral? ¿Desde cuándo le gusta estar tanto tiempo dentro de la llave?—. Y bueno, ¿a qué se debe todo esto? No veo que traigas un disco de duelo...

—¡No, Yuuma! —exclama el joven barian, un tanto dramático, en su mente ya se ha formado un escenario, en el que Yuuma se lanza a sus brazos para jurarse amor eterno y sólo se ciñe al guión en su mente—. Esto no tiene nada qué ver con un duelo, querido mío. ¡Esto es má simportante!

—¿M-más importante? —de verdad, ¿dónde están todos cuando los necesita?

—Sí... —Alit le lanza una rápida mirada a Rei, confirmando que esté en su posición, cuando lo ve, mirándolos fijamente, sabe que ha llegado el momento del clímax. No puede ni llegar a imaginar lo mucho que a Rei le duele ver toda la escena, lo conflictivo de sus reacciones, de sus sentimientos, allí semi-oculto entre los árboles, deseando lo mejor aunque no sea para él—. Sí, Yuuma. Más importante: ¡El amor! Yuuma... —el joven se arrodilla frente a él, señal a la que Rei responde encendiendo los fuegos pirotécnicos, que cortan el silencio y la oscuridad del cielo con miles de colores. Corazones de todos los tamaños, palabras sueltas, eso es lo que ve la población de Heartland esa noche, más o menos a las 8:30—. Yuuma, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

—¡¿Eh?! —el ramo de flores lo golpea suavemente en el rostro, su potente aroma llenándole las fosas nasales de manera intrusiva. Pero no es eso lo que en realidad le importa, la declaración lo ha dejado helado, tan avergonzado que no sabe ni qué decir. ¿Sabía Rei de esto?

—¿Qué dices, Yuuma? —los fuegos artificiales siguen surcando el cielo, tiñendo sus rostros y los de todos los presentes de vivos colores. La escena es hermosa, tal como él se la imaginó en sus noches de desvelo, pero hasta ahí llega su fantasía.

—Yo... No... Lo siento, Alit —Yuuma aparta el ramo de rosas de su rostro con cuidado, pero con determinación—. No puedo corresponderte, lo siento, lo siento de verdad.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Te gusta otra persona?

—¡No... Bueno, yo...! —es demasiado para él. Yuuma echa a correr dejándolo solo y abatido, echa a correr sin rumbo fijo y sin fijarse a quién atropella en su camino, sin saberlo tampoco, termina en los mismos arbustos donde Rei se esconde, con el corazón latiéndole a mil revoluciones por segundo, aunque esta vez presa de la esperanza más que de la agonía. El joven ha presenciado toda la escena y a menos que se equivoque, las cosas no le han salido del todo bien a Alit. Por supuesto, no debería de alegrarse de su fallo, pero lo hace, lo hace aunque no esté bien.

—¡Yuuma-kun! —lo detiene en su loca carrera, sujetándolo de un brazo para evitar que se golpee con un árbol en la oscuridad. Alit ha comenzado a alejarse, la cabeza baja, casi tocando su pecho y el ramo de rosas fuertemente apretado en sus manos, signos inequívocos de su inminente depresión. Rei se siente triste al verlo así, pero las cosas no siempre salen como uno pretende, eso lo ha aprendido con el pasar de los años.

—¡Shingetsu! —responde el de ojos rojos, con una nota que le habla de su creciente enojo—. ¡Shingetsu, ¿sabías de todo esto?!

—¡Lo siento, Yuuma-kun! —hace una reverencia el joven y una sonrisa de disculpa se forma en sus labios—. ¡Sólo quería hacer el bien! Alit-kun me pidió que lo ayudara y no pude negarme. ¡Lo siento!

—¡_Shin-get-su_! —subrayó cada una de las sílabas con un tono de voz cada vez más alto, antes de calmarse por completo—. Muy bien, que no vuelva a pasar, ¿de acuerdo?

—No volverá a pasar —asegura su interlocutor con una sonrisa. Se le ha ocurrido un nuevo plan y tiene pensado aprovechar los recursos con los que cuenta en esos momentos, los fuegos artificiales aún en el cielo, el enojo de Yuuma, el valor creciente que siente en su pecho, como un talismán cálido contra su piel. Pensar positivo. Pensar positivo.

No sólo se trata de hacer el bien, sino de hacerlo bien.

Sin más pensamiento, sus labios se unen con los de Yuuma y sabe que todo irá conforme a su plan improvisado cuando, tras unos segundos de shock, Yuuma le corresponde. Sí, pensar positivo es infalible. Ya se las arreglarán con Alit y con los demás.

**FIN.**


End file.
